who are you ?
by sujupolepel
Summary: Summary : bagaimana bisa ? kau bodoh kyu kau bisa melepas yeoja yg mencintai mu dengan tulus.. ?(kelewat abal)Summary : bagaimana bisa ? kau bodoh kyu kau bisa melepas yeoja yg mencintai mu dengan tulus.. ?(kelewat abal)/two shoots/typo/gaje
1. Chapter 1

Who are you ?

Rated:T ... aman kok... .-.

Leght :MOLLA

Genre: romance

Cast: KyuMin dan beberapa cast lain akan muncul (mungkin)

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya thor seorang (digaplok ELF)

Warning: gaje,typo,aneh,bikin org yg baca tersiksa lahir batin ...

Beberapa member gender switch

Summary : bagaimana bisa ? kau bodoh kyu kau bisa melepas yeoja yg mencintai mu dengan tulus.. ?(kelewat abal)

Chapter 1

Sungmin PoV

Aku memeluknya erat dan aku sudah mengetahui bahwah aku akan menyesali ini.

Dengan berat aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan berlari ke mobil ku yg mewah setengah idup..(gk usah dipamerin juga kaleee...)

Saat aku berlari seseorang yg melihatku dari belakang ... tetapi dia tidak memanggil namaku apa lagi mengejarku.. aku pun langsung berlari menuju mobil ku...sampai dimobil aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sangat indah itu dan tentunya orang yg sangat aku cintai...

Sungmin PoV end

Author PoV

Sungmin pun mengendarai mobil itu menjauh dan dia menyetir dengan kencang karena sakit hatinya itu dan dia juga sedang menangis karena kejadian itu

Itu ? apa kejadiannya ?

FLASH BACK

"Kyu apa itu semua benar ?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar

"iya , kenapa kamu gk suka kalo aku mau jadian ama kamu karena uang mu ? kau kira ada namja yg mau dengan yeoja seperti mu kalau bukan karena uangmu ?" suara Kyuhyun pun membentak Sungmin

Air mata Sungmin pun mengalir dengan derasnya...(sederas apa coba ?)

"_Bohong ! Kyuhyun apa yg kau lakukan ? kau menjadi pacarnya karena kau emang mencintainya... Sungmin,mianhe...aku gk bermaksud begitu jeongmal mianhe"_suara hati kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa penjelasan apa apa lagi sungmin pun berlari menuju mobilnya

END OF FLASH BACK

Kyuhyun PoV

Kaki ku pun terasa lemas saat melihat Sungmin menangis dan meninggalkan ku hanya dengan satu pelukan yg mungkin gk akan bisa kurasakan lagi...

BRUKKK...

Kyuhyun pun menekukan kakinya dan menangis...

"_aku tidak mungkin melupakan Sungmin ...dia adalah hal terindah di hidupku...jeongmal mianhe"_

Aku pun mengendarai mobil ku dan segera pulang ke rumah..

Kyuhyun PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Dengan air mataku yg mengalir aku pun merasa kesakitan ...perih... itu yg kuraskan di sekujur tubuh...

BRAKKKK!

Sakit...kepala ku Sakit...lalu aku pun menutup mata...

Sungmin PoV end

Author PoV end

Sungmin pun menabrak pembatas jalan karea dia tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata

Author PoV end

Kyuhyun PoV

Aku sangat lelah... aku pun membaringkan bandanku di ranjang dan berkata dalam hati.._"paboo...kyu kau sangat bodoh...kau mau saja melepaskan yeoja yg tepat untuk hidupmu..."_

_Kring...Kring..._

"yeobusseyo...Kyu kau harus cepat ke " suara hyukkie pun terdengar panik

"kenapa ?"

"Sungmin ...sungmin mengalami kecalakaan serius.."

"MWO ? aku akan segera kesana "

Apa ? Sungmin kecelakan? Kyuhyun kau bodoh sekali karena kau dia celaka seperti itu Kyuhyun pun menaiki mobil dan menuju

Aku pun mendampingi Sungmin ke ruang UGD

"_Sungmin...kumohonjangan tinggalkan aku..."_kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menyesali perkataanya tadi

Kyuhyun PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Sakit sekali... hm ? ini ? wangi ini ? aku mengetahuinya tetapi siapa ? aku sangat suka dengan wangi ini... aku pun mencoba mengingat tetapi semakin aku mencoba kepalaku semakin sakit...

Sungmin PoV end

Author PoV

Kyuhyun pun dicegat oleh suster memasuki ruang UGD disana hanya ada dirinya , eunhyuk dan , orang tua Sungmin... lampu UGD pun menyala menandakan operasi Sungmin sedang berlangsung...

Lalu Yesung pun menonjok Kyuhyun...

Ryeowook pun berkata"Oppa ... jangan memukuli kyuhyun ...dia tidak salah apa apa "

"Oppa sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi Wookie dia telah mencelakai anak kita satu-satunya!"

"sudahlah oppa, Kyuhyun juga tidak bemaksud untuk mencelakai aegya kita..."

Lalu Kyuhyun pun menundukan kepalanya dan berkata "mianhe ahjumma ahjusshi... aku gk bermaksud mencelakakan Sungmin"

"iya..._gapapa_ kyu kita juga tau kamu tidak mau mencelakakan Sungmin.." suara lembut Ryeowook pun mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut..

"Maafin ahjusshi ne ? ahjusshi cuma kebawa emosi...

"anih...aku yg seharusnya minta maaf.." kyuhyun berlari menuju taman belakang Rsdan duduk di bangku taman dan menangis tanpa henti...

5jam sudah berlalu dan kyuhyun pun masih menangis... dan tiba tiba...

_Kring...Kring..._

"_Yeobusseyo... kyu kau harus cepat kesini operasi Sungmin berhasil ..."_

_Lalu aku pun langsung berlari ke ruang operasi Sungmin..._

Aku ,eunhyuk dan orang tua Sungmin pergi menemuinya...

"_Kyu jika apa apa terjadi padanya aku gk akan memaafkan diriku dendiriii!" suara hati kyuhyun pun memarahi dirinya sendiri_

Kyuhyun PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Appa ,Eomma, Hyukkie... dia ? siapa dia aku tidak mengenalnya... tapi wangi ini ..ini wangi yg sangat aku sukai...tapi...siapa dia ?

Lalu dengan suara ku yang lemas aku berkata..."Appa,Eomma,Hyukkie... aku dimana ? teruss...dia siapa aku tidak mengenalnya..."

Sungmin PoV end

Kyuhyun PoV

Deg...!

Apa ? dia tidak mengenali diriku ?

Air mata ku pun mengalir... aku pun meninggalkan ruangan itu degan langkah kaki yg berat...

Sampai di rumah pun aku menonjok kaca di kamarku _" _apa yg kau lakukan ?! kau telah membuatnya lupa ingatan ! kau tidak pantas hidup didunia ini lagi kyu! Kau telah melukai perempuan yg kau cintai!"

Aku pun terasa mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di ranjang dengan tangan yg masih berdarah-darah

Kyuhyun PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Dia...kenapa dia meninggaliku ? kenapa terasa sakit saat dia meninggalkan ruangan ini...aishhh lee sungmin dia mungkin hanya temanmu mungkin saja dia buru buru untuk menemui yeojanya...

Tetapi tetap saja terasa sakit...mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi sudah lah...

Karena aku tidak kenapa-napa jadi aku hanya perlu 5 hari menginap di RS. Nahh...rasanya lega sekali bisa kembali ke rumah..

Minggu depan juga boleh ke kampus lagi... seneng bisa ketemu chingu ku...

Sungmin PoV end

1 minggu later

Author PoV

Hari ini pun Sungmin sudah bisa masuk kuliah...dia pun dijemput oleh Hyukkie... Hyukkie adalah yeoja yg umurnya sepantaran dengannya hyukkie juga teman baik Sungmin dari mereka TK...

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian kelas baru... iya walaupun mereka kuliah mereka tetap seperti sekolah...lalu dengan penasaran hyukkie meninggalkan Sungmin dibelakang dan melihat daftar kelasnya dan...

DEG!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi...Kyuhyun dan Sungmintidak boleh satu kelas...lalu Kyuhyun pun menyampiri Hyukkie dan berkata..."Hyuk kau masuk kelas apa ? aku kelas A khusus anak anak jenius..."jelas Kyuhyun dengan lemas dan berperilaku tidak terjadi apa-apa karena dia masih sangat terpukul karena kejadian itu..

"aku juga masuk kelas A ... tapi lebih buruknya lagi...Sungmin juga masuk kelas A dan dia duduk pas disebelahmu !" kata Hyukki dengan nada khawatir..

"MWO ? KAU TIDAK BERCANDA ?"teriak Kyuhyun keras...Sungmin pun penasaran kenapa brisik di tempat hyukkie lalu dia pun menghampiri Hyukkie...

"Hyukkie ... kamu kenapa kok mukanya kaget banget..?"tanya Sungmin..lalu dia melihat Kyuhyun yang mukanya sembab tembem karena dia menangis setiap hari...lalu Sungmin pun terkekeh"hai... namaku Lee Sungmin... namamu siapa ?" Sungmin pun terkekeh melihat muka Kyu yang sembab...

Author PoV end

Kyuhyun PoV end

DEG...

Senyum itu ... suara tawanya yang lepas...tangannya yang lembut... aku pun menjabat tangannya dan menjawab "kyuhyun ,cho Kyuhyun"...

Kyuhyun PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Kyuhyun ? seperti mengenal nama itu...

Aw... sakit...kepalaku sakit...lalu aku memberitahu hyukkie "hyukkie... palaku sakit sekali..."aku pun berkata dengan lemas ...lalu hyukkie menarikku menjauh dari namja yg bernama kyuhyun itu...tak lama kemudian bell berbunyi dan saatnya pelajaran dmulai...hm ? bukankah itu namja yg bernama Kyuhyun ? dia adalah teman sebangku ku ? mungkin aku akan menyukai dirinya... aishhh...lee sungmin ! tapi hatiku...

**Maaf ya kalau FF ini sama gajenya dengan FF saya yang lain... mind to review ? gomawo...**


	2. Chapter 2

Who are you ?

Rated:T ... aman kok... .-.

Leght :MOLLA

Genre: romance

Cast: KyuMin dan beberapa cast lain akan muncul (mungkin)

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya thor seorang (digaplok ELF)

Warning: gaje,typo,aneh,bikin org yg baca tersiksa lahir batin ...

Beberapa member gender switch

Summary : bagaimana bisa ? kau bodoh kyu kau bisa melepas yeoja yg mencintai mu dengan tulus.. ?(kelewat abal)

Previous chapter

hm ? bukankah itu namja yg bernama Kyuhyun ? dia adalah teman sebangku ku ? mungkin aku akan menyukai dirinya... aishhh...lee sungmin ! tapi hatiku...

chapter 2

Author PoV

Hati Sungmin pun berdegup kencang... lalu dia duduk disebelah kyuhyun lalu dia berkata "kyuhyun ... maaf tadi aku meninggalkan mu tanpa bilang-bilang tadi kepalaku sakit"bilang Sungmin sambil tersenyum..batin Kyuhyun pun menjawab "ne, gapapa..."kyuhyun pun menjawab...

"_maaf ?Sungmin mengatakan maaf ? bahkan aku yg membuatnya menderita seperti ini tidak meminta maaf ...jeongmal mianhe"_

Air mata Kyuhyun pun terjatuh ...

"kyu kau kenapa menangis ? apakah aku salah bicara...maaf kan aku kalau aku salah bicara..."kata Sungmin pelan...kyuhyun pun menjawab "hah? Oh ini... tadi mataku kelilipan.."

Kelilipan Sungmin pun langsung memegang kepalanya mendekatkannya dan meniup matanya secara perlahan...

Lalu Sungmin berkata "mi-mianhe aku gk bermaksud lancang..." _"apa ini jantungku kok deg-deg kan ? jangan bilang kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja ini"_

DEG !

Perhatiannya belum berubah...tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi...aku tidak boleh mencelakai dirinya lagi ...tapi aku... aku masih mencintai dirinya... mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi temannya...

Pelajaran pun dimulai...

-SKIP TIME-

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan hyukkie mengagetkan Sungmin dengan memegang bahu Sungmin dan berteriak ''BWAAAAA!" lalu Sungmin pun yang paranoid langsung loncat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka ... badan mereka benar-benar nempel...

Lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menatap mata satu sama lain dan akhirnya Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan berkata "Mianhe" lalu dia menarik Hyukkie keluar ...

"Dia memeluk ku ? walaupun itu karena Hyukkie dia bisa saja hanya loncat atau latah tapi dia memelukku ... apakah mungkin dia masih suka padaku ?... aishh...Cho Kyuhyun sadarlah...kau harus menemui donghae...kalau kamu telat kamu akan digantung ama dia..."

Hari itu pun berlalu dengan biasa tapi...Sungmin da masih penasaran kenapa dia bisa memeluk namja itu ? lalu Sungmin pun tertidur lelap...tak lama kemudian yesung appa, ryeowook eomma masuk dan berkata "oppa apakah kita akan membiarkan dia jatuh hati lagi kepadanya ?"kata ryeowook eomma pelan "molla,mungkin kita akan membiarkannya kulihat aegya kita bahagia bersama namja itu"lalu mereka pun meninggalkan kamar Sungmin...

Hm ? mereka siapa ? kok perempuan itu memeluk pria itu dan pergi begitu saja ? laki laki itu juga tidak mengejarnya... huft .. gk gentleman banget...hah?/ bukannya namja itu kyuhyun ? lalu Sungmin mendengar suara "nak bangun nak ini sudah pagi nanti telat kuliah loh..."suara lembut ryeowook eomma pun memutus mimpinya.

Sungmin pun siap-siap dan berangkat ke kampus sama Eunhyuk dan langsung ke kelas satt di kelas dia bertemu kyuhyun dan berkata.."annyeong kyuhyun " lalu kyuhyun pun hanya menjawab "annyeong Sungmin" lalu dengan ragu-ragu sungmin berkata.."kyu aku boleh bertanya sesuatu gk ?" "oh... boleh... "jawab kyuhyun enteng.."kalau kau ditinggali oleh yeoja yg mencintaimu dengan tulus apakah kau akan mengejanya ?"

JEDERRR!

Sebuah petir pun menyambar Kyuhyun langsung tanpa perantara..._"bagaimana dia bisa bertanya begitu..? apa dia sudah ingat..."_benak kyuhyun menjawab.."iyalah aku kejar... aku kan gentleman... buaakakkakakakk" "_bohong... aku gk mengejar yeoja itu aku akan sangat ketakutan jika aku mengejar yeoja itu...akan sangat sakit bagi yeoja itu jika aku mengejarnya..."benak kyuhyun menambahkan_

"kenapa ming menanyakan itu ?" kata kyuhyun ..."soalnya aku mimpi kalo kamu ditinggalin yeoja tapi kamu gk ngejar dia manggil namanya aja kagak..."kata Sungmin enteng dan Sungmin menambahkan "kan kalo cowok kayak gitu gk gentle man..."...lalu pelajaran pun dimulai...

-SKIP TIME-

"kyuhyun kau abis ini pelajaran apa ?" kata Sungmin..."aku abis ini pelajaran MD emg kenapa ?" jawab kyuhyun sambil minum..."hari ini hyukkie ada urusan jadi dia pulang duluan...boleh bareng gk ?" kata Sungmin malu-malu..."ne,boleh..."jawab kyuhyun gugup..abis istirahat mereka pun masuk ke kelas

-SKIP TIME-

"ya sudah semuanya hari ini segini aja... pulang ya..."kata guru MD

"ne seongsaenim..."jawab murid murid serempak...

Saat semuanya keluar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih didalam ruang karena mereka ada tugas tambahan dari seongsaenim mereka...tiba tiba...

BRUKK!

Sungmin pun pingsan... bagaimana tidak waktu makannya dia ganti menjadi waktu memikirkan Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyunpun kaget melihatnya dan langsung menggendong yeoja berbadan mungil itu ke ruang UKS ...di ruang UKS Sungmin mengigau dan berkata "Kyu kau kejam... kau mengatakan hal yg sangat menyakitkan kau sangat jahat..." air mata sungmin pun berlinang...Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun merasa bersalah dan memeluk Sungmin... lalu dia liat muka Sungmin dan tanpa sadar..

~CHUPP~

Lalu Sungmin pun terbangun dan melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin...

Sungmin pun menepok bahu Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tidak bisa bernafas...

Segeralah Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu...lalu Sungmin hanya terengah-engah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di UKS sendirian...

Sungmin kaget dan dia langsung pulang kerumah...

Sampai dirumah... dia tertidur dan dia mempunyai mimpi lagi.."._huh ? pasangan itu serasi sekali...mereka cocok...hah ?bukankah yeoja itu aku ?namja itu ? siapa namja itu ? apa ? ini.. tidak mungkin ... namja itu adalah Namja yang baru saja mencium ku ?"_ lalu Sungmin terbangun dan melihat eommanya sedang memeluk dirinya... "Eomma aku mau bertanya sesuatu.." kata Sungmin pelan "kamu mau tanya apa nak ?"kata ryeowook lembut.."apakah aku mengalami Amnesia ?apakah aku mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang namja ?" kata Sungmin terburu-buru..."ne, kau dulu pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia... tapi entah kenapa kau hanya melupakan namja yang kamu cintai... namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun..."kata ryeowook singkat,padat dan jelas...

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam... lalu dia pun tertidur lagi kali ini mimpinya berbeda yaitu mimpinya mati lampu... jadi gelap semua...

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan hari ini tandanya hari libur... karena Sungmin penasaran apa yg terjadi anatara dia da Kyuhyun dia janjian dengan Kyuhyun...mereka pun bertemu di sebuah cafe...Sungmin pun langsung duduk dan bertanya "kyu bisakah kau jujur padaku...?" kata Sungmin"ne,tentu saja untuk apa aku bohong padamu..." apakah ita pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekarang ?" kata Sungmin penasaran..._"apa ? dia berkata seperti itu...apakah dia sudah ingat semuanya ?"_suara hati Kyuhyun pun berkata ..."yak...Cho kyuhyun aku masih disini.." ucap Sungmin..."ne,kita pernah jadian..."kata Kyuhyun "lalu apakah kau cinta padaku apa adanya ?"Sungmin mendesak Kyuhyun dengan petanyaannya..."ne,saat itu aku terpaksa berbicara seperti itu jika aku tidak berbicara seperti itu kamu gk akan ninggalin aku..-"belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin sudah menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di cafe sendirian...

Author PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Walaupun aku belum mengingat semuanya tapi tetap saja dia terlalu kejam... dia tidak mengejarku kali ini mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi...lalu tiba tiba

GREPPP...

Tubuh siapa ini ? badannya hangat sekali... aku tahu ini adalah badan namja yang kucintai... tapi ego ku mengalahkan rasa sakit hatiku... aku pun melepaskan pelukan ini dan lari... dan Kyuhyun mengejarku tetapi aku bersembunyi aku berkata dalam hati.."mianhe kyu...jeongmal mianhe.."lalu Sungmin pun pulang dengan hati yang sakit... dia mogok makan dia mogok semuanya...dia hanya mengunci dirinya dikamar... bahkan eomma dan appanya tidak bisa membujuknya...

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dia akhirnya...pun keluar dari kamarnya pada malam hari...malam itu pun hujan deras... bahkan eomma dan appanya aja belom pulang kerja karena hujannya deras... lalu dia pun pergi keluar rumah hanya dengan kaos, celana panjang , dan jaket... dia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah dan menuju rumah Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf saat di dekat rumah kyuhyun Sungmin terserempet motor dan terjatuh... Sungmin pun terluka... jidatnya tergores dan mengeluarkan banyak darah lalu penabrak nya ? penabraknya hanya kabur .. Sungmin juga tidak menyalahkannya soalnya Sungmin tau dia jalan ditengah jalan...sampai di rumah Kyuhyun dia berhenti disebelah lampu jalan dan terbelak kaget ...lalu dia menangis...ya tentu saja Sungmin menangis dia melihat namja yang dicintainya lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri mencium yeoja lain... tidak... yeoja itu yg mencium namja itu... tapi tetap saja... hatinya terasa sakit..

Sungmin PoV end

Kyuhyun PoV

Sudah 3 hari semenjak Sungmin meninggalkan aku di jalan itu...dan siapa yang datang ... hah ? Donghae datang ? kok dia gk bilang-bilang dulu sih... karena Kyuhyun lagi dibalkon Donghae pun langsung menyampiri Kyuhyun dan

-CHUPP-

Donghae langsung mencium Kyuhyun secara paksa..._"hah ? kenapa dia mencium ku ?"_

_Kyuhyun PV end_

lalu Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciuman yeoja toboy itu dan meliha kedepan dan Kyuhyun kaget...dan langsung turun untuk menjemput seseorang yaitu seorang yeoja yg sangat dicintainya...

Saat mendekat Kyuhyun melihat bahwa Sungmin terluka dan dia tetap pergi ke rumah nya...dia tau kalau Sungmin masih mencintainya seperti dulu saat dia mendekat...tubuh mungil Sungmin pun terjatuh kebadan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung membawanya kekamarnya...

Donghae ? bagaimana dengan yeoja tomboy itu dia suda pergi saat Kyuhyun menangkap bada Sungmin yg terjatuh...Donghae juga tau diri dan tidak mau menggangu mereka berdua... saat Sungmin siuman dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan menangis..."kyu kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku ? kau gk mengerti ya perasaanku..."kata Sungmin sambil terisak-isak...

"Sakit...aku tau perasaanmu sakit... perasaan ku juga sakit saat kamu mennggalkan aku dan melupakan aku..."kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin...tetapi Sungmin terlanjur tidak mau mendengarkan Kyuhyun karena dia Cuma ingat sebagian ingatannya bersama kyuhyun dan itu pun yang menyedihkan... jadi Sungmin keluar ..saat mau menyebrang

BRAKK!

Sungmin ditabrak sebuah mobil... dan tubuh Sungmin hanya tergeletak diaspal...

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan itu pun jantungnya serasa berhenti..Sungmin pun langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit...

Kyuhyun PoV end

Sungmin PoV

Ini ... aku sedang melihat...memori aku bersama kyuhyun... ternyata benar...aku yg meninggalkan dia... tapi dia juga gk ngejar aku...

Mianhe... aku fitnah kamu...jeongmal mianhe...

Sungmin PoV end

Author PoV end

Sungmin pun siuman... tetapi kaki Sungmin... tulangnya ada yg geser jadi dia gk bisa jalan selama 1-2 tahun...

Saat itu Sungmin mencoba untuk jalan sendiri ... tetapi dia terjatuh...lalu Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai dan melihat kejadian itu langsung memeluk Sungmin dari depan

Sungmin pun menangis dan bertanya..."kyu apakah kamu masih cinta sama aku ?""ne,tentu saja..emang kenapa menanyakan itu..?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin..."kamu juga tau... aku sekarang cacat ... aku udh gk sempurna...emang kamu masih mau sama aku...?"kata Sungmin dengan gemetar..."tentu saja aku cintanya ama kamu bukan kondisimu..." jawab Kyuhyun...lalu Kyuhyun pun melihat muka Sungmin yang basah karena air mata...lalu mencium bibir yeoja yang dicintai itu dengan pelan... dan Sungmin pun membalas ciumannya... mau gimana lagi ini namanya cinta...

**THE END**

**Maaf ya kalau FF ini gaje gk ketolongan **

**#MaafkanAuthorYangBersalahDanPabooIni**

**Makasih buat yang baca mind to review ?**


End file.
